Therapeutic garments and stockings are well known in the art and come in various configurations and are put to various uses. Compression therapy is primarily used for treating leg ulcers, treating dermatitis due to venous insufficiency (failure of veins and their valves to return blood to the heart), and treating congenital and acquired lymph edema and for treating edema due to congestive heart failure.
Compression Garment
It is an aspect of one embodiment of the disclosure to provide a tubular graduated compression garment. More specifically, the disclosure relates to tubular graduated therapeutic compression garments for the graduated control of excess water in the subcutaneous fat. Manifestations of the present disclosure include providing graduated therapeutic elastic compression garments with fuzzy wales 14 designed to move water out of fat below the skin.
It is a further aspect of an additional embodiment of the disclosure to provide a measuring device for measuring and fitting a graduated tubular compression garment.
Other features and advantages of the disclosure will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.